


A Cold Winter Day

by Yumitheboring



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling postponed, Jason and Tim are Saps, M/M, Poor confused Roy, Swearing, Tim just wants to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring
Summary: Tim was waiting for his boyfriend to come home, when another man entered the safe-house instead. Now the cuddling will have to wait, because one of Jay's friend is standing confused in the apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim was snuggling into his favorite armchair, content with sipping from his coffee cup. His body almost disappearing into his boyfriends shirt that he stole from him. 

It was a cold winter day, so he took the chance to visit Jason, having stolen the key for this particular safe house to forge a new one. He never mentioned it but of course Jay noticed, it was his favorite apartment after all. 

Tim was counting on him showing up so he could steal Jay’s body heat. Cuddling when it was snowing really was the best thing in the world. Looking out of the window, he saw the snowstorm that had appeared while he was making himself at home. At least he had an excuse for why he was there in the first place. 

Sighing, he felt guilty for wanting Jason to get cold so he would return home. Maybe he should call him and just ask him to come. But he didn’t want to sound clingy and his phone was all the way at the opposite side of the room. He was so comfy it wasn’t worth it to get up. 

Suddenly, Timothy could hear the key turning in the lock. He was moving around excitedly in his armchair, getting ready to greet his boyfriend. He deflated a little at the thought of the person unlocking the door could be someone else other than who he wanted to see. It might be anyone else from the crazy vigilante family. Or possibly a friend of Jason’s. But before he could think about all the possibilities the door creaked open. 

The apartment was a bit shabby on the edges but it was part of the charm of it. Long and behold the figure started reveling itself from the darkness from outside to the warm light in the cloak room. It was indeed not Jason as Tim feared. 

He would probably have to explain himself a lot more than he would have had to Jason. Maybe even get up and god did Tim resent that idea. At least it wasn’t an intruder considering they wouldn’t have bothered getting a key and would have just broken down the door. 

Huffing out air that he had been holding in he shuffled in his seat, making just enough noise so that the visitor would hear it and catch his attention. The redheaded man looked up, seeming thrown off by anyone being home. There was no recognition in his eyes which lead him to take a defensive stance. They held a staring contest for a few moments, before the ginger man realized that Tim was content on not introducing or explain himself as to why he was there. 

„Who the hell are you?“, the man asked, looking around for any clues Tim might have left. Realizing that Timothy was most likely not a burglar by the way he was sitting there very relaxed, he at least seemed to calm down a little bit. 

Instead of answering Tim settled down on analyzing the new face. He had tattoos on his left arm, probably had some on his left one once too, but that one wasn’t attached to his body anymore, replaced by a prosthetic arm, by the looks of it a highly advanced one too. Not something you could buy as an average citizen. He’d have liked to look at it through closer inspection, but Tim didn’t think that the man would be too delighted to show it to him. The silence seemed to set him off and he seemed to get antsy now yet again. 

„What the fuck are you doing here? Did Jay let you in?“  
Ah, as he guessed he was one of Jason’s friends, more precisely the Red Arrow, going by the cap, the red clothes, the arm and the tats. If he remembered correctly his name was Roy Harper. Jay had mentioned him by his name a couple of times. That being said, it ruled out the fact that he might be a threat completely. Of course under the circumstances of him finally answering and not posing a threat to Roy either. 

„Might I ask you for your name first?“, of course he knew it already but acting like he didn’t had a few perks.  
First, he didn’t seem like a creep, which would also lead to his second point of the man being less on edge this way. Thirdly he could hide the fact that he was a vigilante too, which was important considering he was in civilian clothes now and he did not want everyone to know his real identity.  
And of course lastly, he didn’t want to give his upper hand away of knowing more of the other. 

„I don’t think you want to know kid. I’m a friend of Jason’s and that’s all you need to know. If you don’t want to give me your name either that’s fair, I just want to know your intentions. Jay’s gonna be here soon so don’t bother lying to me.“, he let the name of Jay slip the second time, owning up to his mistake by not trying to hide it the second time around.  
„I pose no threat, you don’t have anything to worry about. Could you refill my coffee though? I’d appreciate it a lot.“, he leaned a bit forward, only a little bit not wanting to leave his comfort, and shoved his mug away from his chest to the front. 

The red head did not seem to appreciate this action and raised his eyebrows. „So you’re an entitled kid eh? Wait a second. Is- Is that Jason’s shirt? Are you some kind of perverted stalker?“, and back he was in his this time offensive stance. 

Oh how ironic that question was, reminding him of his younger days when he was running around with his camera. He wondered sometimes what his younger self would say if he told him that he’s dating his once biggest hero of all time. He huffed out a laugh at that thought. 

Oh, he almost forgot to decline the accusation. God Jay’s smell really did make him way too relaxed for his own good, almost into an idiot the way he became so aloof.  
„No, I’m not a stalker. You can ask him yourself. I’m the poor thing that’s dating that Don Juan so I think I’m entitled to wearing his shirt if I so please.“

Roy’s face went from confused, to surprised, to doubtful. He must not have pegged Jason to have a taste for small, nerdy boy. And the raven haired young man has seen who Jason dated before him and they definitely did not look like him whatsoever, so he was surprised himself when his crush ended up being reciprocated.

He remembered the beautiful blush on his face and the cute way he tried to hide it so bad, while he showed the roses into the smaller boy’s face. 

The red haired man slowly reached for his phone and dialed a number, presumably Jay’s.  
„You have a fucking boyfriend you didn’t tell me about? Because if not you have a big problem sitting in front of me. If you do then you have a big problem with me.“, there was a pause for a couple of seconds before he erupted:“Jay what the fuck! Why didn’t you tell me?! Come here right now. We are going to have a long talk about keeping secrets from me.“

Tim laughed quietly and got up. All this drama made him thirsty, and honestly, his tranquil mood has long disappeared. 

He might have been looking forward to that conversation, although he would never admit it out loud. No, he was an innocent man who never wanted his poor boyfriend to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and found it again, and decided to post it.  
> I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Tim opened the top cupboard looking for any baked goods. He remembered Alf giving them a batch which they filled into a small box if he recalled correctly. If only he could remember where he put them…

The door opened across the hallway, which meant that Jay finally returned home. Tim was glad for that in a completely non sadistic sense mind you, only happy because it would have probably gotten awkward with Red Arrow who was still sitting on their moldy couch, not wanting to sit on Tim and Jason’s love chair for obvious reasons. 

He could hear the argument start. It seemed like it would develop into more than an argument in just a few seconds, so Tim thought it would be appropriate to intervene. 

„Do you prefer Coffee or Tea?“, he asked, getting the attention of the two. The man who according to Tm’s knowledge thanks to stories from Jason, was called Roy, took a while until he realized that the question was addressed at him and seemed suspicious. 

„Coffee“, he said blandly, not trusting him a single bit. Which was to be expected, since this was still Gotham. As far as he knew, Tim could be some swindler, running away with Jay’s money as soon as the opportunity arrives. 

Being content about stopping a fight from breaking out for now, Tim turned around and returned to the kitchen, getting back to work.

Once he was finished brewing the coffee and the tea, he got a tray to put on the three mugs as well as a few sugar cubes in another cup and a pot of hot milk. He even found the chocolate chip cookies and put them on a plate. 

Maybe he was a bit nervous about meeting his boyfriends best friend. He knew it was silly, and he felt like a teenager meeting the parents or something, but it was of great importance to him to get along with the people important to Jay. 

He fondled a little with the napkins he couldn’t choose from, before he decided he needed to get his head back in the game. He was fine earlier, why wasn’t he anymore?  
Well, brooding over it wouldn’t help anyone.

The conversation turned into one with a worrying tone in the living room. No doubt Jason getting a lecture and a lot of questions. 

„You know how your last relationship went. I thought you learned your lesson, no dating civilians. You will only put them in danger. Does he even know what you do during the night?“, Roy asked.

„No he doesn’t know. I’ll tell him eventually though!“, he hushed hurriedly. Tim knew where this was going and it would be a lie if he said he would not enjoy messing with the poor guy: Timothy did very much know what Jason did in his free time, having worked with him so many times as Red Robin. 

„Jason! What are you thin-“, he was interrupted by Tim entering the living room. „What are you guys talking about? I hope Jay’s not telling you embarrassing stories about me is he?“, he asked, enjoying how his boyfriends eyes glittering with mischief. It made his belly flutter in excitement feeling all giddy. This was going to be fun.

„Ah no, I was just telling him about how we met.“, Jason said trying his best to sound as nervous as possible. He played with the hem of his shirt, the great actor that Bats raised both of them to be. 

Looking down at his hands, as if only realizing what he was doing with them, quickly stopping himself, he got up.

„Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you guys.“, he faked a cough, „Roy this is my boyfriend Tim, Tim this is my best friend Roy who I have told you about before.“

Roy looked at Jason unimpressed, a look that promised a long talk after this was over.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Timothy tried again „I didn’t know if you liked sugar or milk so I thought it would be a safe bet to let you add what you want.“, he said gesturing towards the tray, taking his own coffee, Jason taking his tea. 

Roy took his mug, adding two sugar cubes, taking a sip after he stirred it, only to spit it out again because Tim asked an interesting question: „So why the get up? Jaybird never told me that you were a cosplayer. Is that like an evil version of Green Arrow?“, he asked getting a laugh hid by a coughing fit from Jason. 

„What the-, I mean yeah, yeah it is. How did you know?“, seeming quite offended by being mistaken for his adoptive father, but swallowing his pride for the sake of his friend. 

„Oh you know just your bow and arrows. They look so real! You are really good at what you do. How come I was never told about this particular hobby of yours?“, playing dirty. Tim was in too deep to just confess that they were playing with him. 

„Oh I just never got around to it. I guess it never really came up, we were always busy with… other things.“, Jason replied with a suggestive tone, not being able to hide his feral grin anymore

Finally with that last move made Roy snap at them. „Oh my god! Why would you say that I’m right here!“, he got up from the couch, where next to him Tim had sat down, and started pacing.

On his third turn his eyes trailed towards a small coffee table, widening and almost seeming like they would pop out every second now. There was a gun on full display, in a place where Tim would have had had a clear shot of when Roy arrived. 

He looked back to the two still sitting, both barely holding back from bursting, letting a few giggles past their hands that covered their mouths. 

Thy saw the exact moment when Roy connected the dots. „Oh my god. Did you guys- You fucking sonofabitch. You really just made me make a fool out of myself all the while he knew perfectly well who you are, Hood?!“, the Hood part being pronounced with extra malice. 

After that, the other two in the room couldn’t hold it in anymore, the laughter ringing across the whole apartment, something that would haunt Roy for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They played Roy dirty.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

„You know I wanted to leave a good impression.“, Tim said, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom.

„You could have just told him the truth straight away, no one was stopping you.“, Jason said lazily, sprawled out on the bed reading a book he surely read a couple of times already.

„Well yeah, but you know me, I couldn’t resist. You knew exactly how I could’n resist.“, he said walking closer towards the bed, looking fond, a glint of craze in his eyes that remained there whenever he thought about amusing things.

„Oh so you’re blaming me? You didn’t just tag along, you instigated a lot of it babybird.“, he said finally looking up from the book, putting his hand on his chest and gasping like he were offended. 

Tim giggled, jumping onto the bed, snatching Jay’s book, having gotten jealous of it getting so much attention. „You know I can’t help but to think that you made him dislike me a little bit because he would come over less whenever I’m home. You know that I will find a way to make him like me again.“, he said smirking up to the other.

„Can you blame me for wanting you all to myself?“, he replied, his fingers slowly making their way around Timmy’s hips. „Man you’re beautiful. M’ so lucky“, he muttered under his breath, still loud enough for Tim to hear. 

„You are such a sap!“, Timothy screeched, but leaning into the embrace, Jason kissing the top of his head gently.

„Can’t help it. But you don’t seem to mind either.“ „No I don’t.“

They both laid there for a while, limbs tangled up, before Jason broke the silence. „You know sometimes I still get scared sometimes. I’m scared of hurting you again, and I don’t know what I would do if I did. What if I go crazy again and try to hurt you, I couldn’t live with myself if I did. I mean Roy is right. I did hurt you! I feel like I only endanger you sometimes.“

Tim let Jason ramble for a bit before he made him look into his eyes, slightly having to lean out of the embrace, much to his displeasure. „Jay, I know you changed a lot. You don’t scare me. You always have my back whenever we’re out on patrol, and you have no idea how great that feeling is.“, Jason tried to disagree but Tim shut him up with his finger, wanting to finish „I love you. Have for such a long time Even when you tried to kill me, I couldn’t hate you for it. And listen to me carefully now because I’m only going to say this once, because I don’t like stooping so low and being sappy: If you ever go insane again, I will stay with you, even if you try to get rid of me. No matter what, I won’t give up on you. You’re one of the most important people in my life, and I would go to hell and back for you, if it meant I could see you happy. Trust me.“, he finished lamely. 

When his little rant was over, he got pulled into a suffocating hug, Jason burring his face in Tim’s soft hair. 

„I don’t deserve this.“, Jay said, voice slightly croaky, though he would never admit that. 

„No, you do. You’re a great guy, stuck up on past mistakes. But that wasn’t you. I’ve never met anyone as kind as you. You know even when you were insane and going on rampages, I still saw how much you cared about the weak. Always took care of the girls and made sure kids weren’t sold drugs to. Don’t ever talk about my Jaybird in such a degrading way again.“, Tim said petting his Jason’s hair, the soothing way he always did. 

„But enough talk“, he said being a bat and never being good with feelings and emotions. „I’ve been waiting all day for my cuddles. I’m really cold“, he said moving ever so closely.

„Poor little Babybird. You must have been freezing.“, snuggling in as well. „Wait a second! Am I just a convenient human heater for you?“, he gasped.  
Smiling mischievously, even though Jay wouldn’t see it, he cheekily answered with a very unbelievable „No?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope I didn't get too cheesy in the end?
> 
> But I had fun writing this. I'm sorry for the short chapters.
> 
> Hope you still liked it!!


End file.
